


日光之下

by everfree



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everfree/pseuds/everfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>枪击后，Sherlock请求哥哥的原谅</p>
            </blockquote>





	日光之下

日光之下

 

Sherlock在露台上等待Mycroft。

这是上午10点，美妙的秋末冬初时节，阳光裹挟风凛天高之势，一路慷慨高歌，攻陷了伦敦的每个角落，毫不留情地把所有畏光生物列入就地杀灭名单。

这必然包括可恶的Mycroft，Sherlock舔着嘴角，愉快地想象着吸血鬼打扮的Mycroft暴露在阳光里左支右拙的模样，他亲爱的哥哥此刻必然是一脸介于牙疼和见鬼之间的表情，而自己则恰到好处地飘然而至，对他的arch enemy造成精神上的致命一击。

还没等他想象到把哥哥妥善存进221B冰箱，Mycroft就出现了，一如既往的衣冠楚楚，无懈可击，连口袋里的怀表都精准对应格林威治子午线经度和时间的双重标准。薄而透明的阳光投射下屋顶的阴影，在他们之间划分出一道清晰的明暗界限。Sherlock站在露台边缘，注视着Mycroft高挑的身形穿过阴影向他走来。

在Sherlock的记忆里，Mycroft总是笼罩在阴影里，区别只是有时柔和而有时阴郁。年幼时早起上学的他在昏暗的床头为半梦半醒的自己掖好被子，少年时离家求学的他在天色未亮时与自己挥手告别。大学时Mycroft每年只回来过圣诞，但Sherlock在哥哥的短暂停留里总能得到足够的注视和教导，Mycroft理应无处不在，他是汪洋中的灯塔，照亮他磨砺理性的孤独航道，并终将引领他抵达世界的边缘。而那时的Sherlock并没意识到这其中的某些边界，是Mycroft只为他筑起的高墙。

一切本该极度安全，但睿智如Mycroft也忽略了一点，当他的小弟弟把头脑和灵魂只交付予他引领，他的回应是否也饱含理性与感情，足够填满Sherlock心灵的每一个空隙。

答案显而易见，大学后那段日子是他最忙的时候，当他终于有空回过头来时，Sherlock的沉默已经多过了倾诉。

而当这沉默有如永不见天日的沼泽，将原本单纯的等待慢慢发酵成了不可遏止的欲望和渴求时，Mycroft为自己的犹豫付出了代价。

Sherlock的报复成功了，他如愿以偿，而Mycroft最终原谅了他，以某种心甘情愿的同谋姿态。

这是很多年前的事了，怀旧并非聪明人的习惯。

Mycroft在离他还有十来步远时停了下来，冲他微微眯起眼睛。Sherlock几乎能听到那颗卓越的大脑中齿轮飞转的声音，它们是无数精准观察和推理的伴奏，而最终的音符则是一个至高无上的判决。Mycroft永远是对的。

他永远是对的。Sherlock明白他只需要远远打量几秒，自己就会像巴兹实验室里的细菌切片或维度打击下的面团一样毫无秘密。这是种凶残的生化攻击，Sherlock已经从忠诚的室友和苏格兰场老好人那里收到过多份写满了Amazing和Fuck you的反馈报告。但相比之下Mycroft的解剖刀往往更深刻而不动声色。Sherlock只收割血肉，Mycroft的刀锋却能掳掠灵魂。

他迫使自己挺直腰杆回应哥哥的注视，这没什么大不了的，他告诉自己，不过是当了一次伴郎立了一个誓言，不过是挨了一发子弹见证了一次背叛。Sherlock清楚自己干了些什么，他无视哥哥的告诫并越过了他为自己筑起的边界。万事皆有代价，而他已经得到了惩罚。他毫不怀疑Mycroft知晓这一切，如同知晓此刻他为何伫立于此。

只有你的血不会背叛你。

他踌躇了几秒，终于屈服于靠近的本能向哥哥走去，但Mycroft从容地使了一个手势，Sherlock下意识地停步，他嗓子发紧，惊讶地睁大了眼睛。Mycroft很少真正拒绝他，就如他很少真正忤逆Mycroft。但那手势是一句轻柔但不容违抗的“不”。

“ 不，Sherlock，你不能跟我去学校。” “不，Sherlock，我不能来剑桥看你。” “不，Sherlock，你必须把可卡因戒掉。” 他停在原地不知所措，不知道这次要面对的是不是一句“不，Sherlock，你既然离开了，就不能再被接纳。”

但是没有，下一秒他看到Mycroft向他走来，高挑的身形穿过阴影，那双深绿色的眼睛在明亮的冬日阳光下冲着自己微笑。他的眉心还未完全舒展，但Sherlock知道那确实是微笑。初冬的风拂过脸颊，闻起来是铺头盖脸的阳光混合着凛冽而舒畅的冷意。他几乎不记得伦敦什么时候有过如此明亮的日光，以至于有那么几秒怀疑自己身处梦中。他印象里的伦敦建造在纯粹光明和纯粹黑暗间的灰色地带，它总让人以为拥有选择的机会，它也总是提前设定好结局。

就像Mycroft。

上一次见面时他俩都很糟糕，而Sherlock的糟糕更显而易见，他躺在病床上，麻醉的效力刚刚过去，周围的一切都黯淡而模糊。但他清楚地记得Mycroft的样子，靠在床边的椅子上，右手支着额头，双眼疲惫而出神地凝视着他。从他醒来的一刹那，Mycroft那压出了皱褶的套装，歪向一边的领带，凌乱的头发都在迫不及待地向他吐露着讯息，来啊，来演绎你一贯无懈可击的哥哥，推算他在这个充满了消毒水味儿的地方的每分每秒，他推掉了多少工作，又花了多久等你醒来，他是否也体会到无能为力的绝望或无法掩饰的欣喜若狂，还是依然像个命运的主宰者，只需要等待自己的预言变为现实？

“Sherlock，不要去介入，在意是危险的第一步。”

声音里的每个音符都像投入林中湖泊般在他模糊的意识里砸出一圈圈涟漪：

“ 万事皆有代价，Sherlock。而你要记住的是，这代价并非由你独自承受。”

他在特护病房度过了接下去的半个月，有了行动能力后愉快地在房间里找到了5个以上的摄像头。他第一次没有拆掉它们中的任何一个，而Mycroft也再未出现。

直到今天。

今天并没什么特别，对他们俩而言没有什么日子有特别，今天就只是今天。Sherlock已然康复，而昨天Mycroft通知他今年带John和Mary一起回家过圣诞节。

他不知道他危险的哥哥想对John和Mary做些什么，但鉴于圣诞是他和Mycroft共同厌恶的节日，这样特别的待遇必然意味深长，魔王复仇记或是用霍比特人去屠龙，他不关心细节，他只知道Mycroft必然会安排好一切，并且给他留下有趣且可用的线索。

再讨厌圣诞节，哥哥也会为他准备好圣诞礼物。

但这些与今天无关，今天就只是今天，今天只是他俩之间。他知道自己没必要单独跑来，这不会给他们间的关系增减半分，他们有一阵没有做爱了，但肌肤之亲从来不是这段关系的重点。他只是清楚自己需要站在这里，看着Mycroft穿过往日的阴影向他走来，就像他还在读大学他来剑桥看望他一样，就像他没有被那个誓言冲昏头扑上去挨枪子一样。

他需要来请求他的原谅。

他哥哥走得很慢，用一种他向来嗤之以鼻的从容不迫的做派，他笔挺的裤管和随意点着地面的伞尖，高级西装勾勒出的腰线和胸膛，以及胸口那块暗红色的方巾。Sherlock忽然有点口干舌燥，他想象着那是块浸透了血的方巾，它湿漉漉的，带着难以磨灭的血的味道被仔细折叠好放在Mycroft心口的位置，这块方巾按住过他的伤口浸透过他的血，他舔了舔嘴唇，如果Mycroft也流过血，他希望这血也能留在这块方巾上。这才是他定义中的亲密。

阳光越来越强了，今天的伦敦无疑站在光明这边，而Mycroft终于离开了那块阴影走进了光线里。Sherlock眯起眼睛，长久不眨眼的注视让他的眼睛又胀又疼，几乎快落下泪来。随着Mycroft越来越近，他终于不得不闭上了眼，即使这样，眼前还是一片白光，也许我才是那个畏光生物，他郁闷地想，我才是这个永远正确的上帝面前的撒旦。

他闭着眼睛，感觉到Mycroft在他面前停下了脚步，他高挑的身形为他遮住了一部分刺目的光线，他总不愿意承认的事实又一次摆在他面前，Mycroft的存在本身，就是他无法逃脱的庇护。他永远原谅他，陪他犯罪，为他复仇，他比撒旦幸运，他得到了他的上帝。

Mycroft抬起手遮住了他的双眼，Sherlock感觉到哥哥的手指抚过睫毛，轻柔地搭在他的眼睛上方。平和的黑暗和Mycroft的气息取代了刺目的光斑和阳光的焦味，他颤了颤，没舍得睁眼。被哥哥碰触的地方热的发烫，烫得他几乎要落下泪来。他们静默了几秒，然后他听到Mycroft轻柔的声音：

“睁开眼，Sherlock。”

他顺从地睁眼，睫毛擦过哥哥的手指，而Mycroft并没有把手移开。

他的手挡住了刺目的阳光，为他制造出一片柔和的阴影，Sherlock在这片阴影里恢复了视力，他抬起头，眼前是Mycroft温柔的眼睛，这双眼睛的颜色是深不可测的绿。这绿纯得像最清澈的绿宝石，深得像小时候他看得入神而失足掉进的湖水。那次也是Mycroft救了他，Mycroft永远都在拯救他，Mycroft也永远是他的深渊。

他注视着这双从出生就开始凝望的眼睛，耳边响起Mycroft轻柔的声音：

“欢迎回来，我亲爱的Sherlock”。

 

他满足地笑了。

 

END


End file.
